


NatsuXXXLisanna

by WhimsicalLegend



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anime, Book - Freeform, F/M, Graphic, Hentai, Hot, Lisanna natsu, Natsu - Freeform, Porn, Sex, Smut, book porn, fairy tail - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsicalLegend/pseuds/WhimsicalLegend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisanna has long been back but, today is the day Natsu finally says how he truly feels about her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NatsuXXXLisanna

**Author's Note:**

> Iv always wanted to write smut, and redeem myself for that god awful Homestuck fan fic I wrote a while ago. Now with better grammar, periods, and commas I am back writing the top edge slutty, sexy, hot, juicy story of Natsu and Lisanna love affair. See them in bed and much much more. Enjoy

Lisanna had arrived home after a long day of contracts. her white hair messy and her shirt torn from a fight. She went upstairs to finally get some rest, only to her surprise she sees Natsu laying across her bed with just his boxers on. "Should I wake him up?" Lisanna debated to herself for awhile. Suddenly she sees the bed shift and a wild Natsu awakens.  
"Hi there Lisanna." Natsu groans tiredly. "  
Wa... What are you doing here Natsu?" Lisanna questioning him.  
"I was just waiting in your bed for you to return after all everyone needs to come home to something they enjoy. Why don't you come join me in your bed then we could talk more" Natsu says striking a warm smile at her  
Lisanna couldn't help but think about being in his big arms right next to his warm body. "okay Natsu ill join you in bed." She crawls into her bed with him her face getting more red by the second. She felt safe in his arms contempt but also a fiery passion for him that she desired almost as if she was lusting him.  
"Natsu I have a question?" Lisanna asked sheepishly  
"go ahead Lisanna asks away"  
"When I was gone did you miss me?" her voice trailing off  
"Of course, I did Lisanna every day I thought of you at the time I didn't know I had such strong feelings tell you left me I..I almost couldn't bare it"  
Lisanna struck by what he said. Her face started to turn a cherry red.  
"Natsu do you really mean that?" Lisanna not knowing what else to say her feelings overwhelming her  
"Yes, I meant all of it. Lisanna I've been meaning to tell you this since you came back I love you Lisanna" Natsu said passionately well looking her in the eyes his deep brown eyes  
Lisanna even more red now surprised by his words but, deep down she has always wanted Natsu to say that he loves her.  
"Natsu I don't know what to sa--" Lisanna cut off as Natsu pulls her in for a deep passionate kiss that lasted for what seemed like an eternity.  
"I'm. im sorry Lisanna I didn't mean to you just I just" Natsu starts to babble Lisanna pulls Natsu in and kisses him again  
"It's okay Natsu I wanted that for a long time"  
They stare into each other's eyes. Natsu reaches over to Lisanna after a while and pulls her in for another kiss but, this time, more full of lust. Lisanna kisses back. each kiss getting shorter and shorter, well kissing more rapidly. Natsu reaches his hand under Lisanna's shirt and starts to grab onto her breasts.  
"Uh Natsu that feels good keep doing that" Lisanna says well moaning finally Lisanna unzips Natsu's pants his comes out hard and what seems like pulsating.  
Lisanna reaches for it grabbing it in her hand with a firm grip. grasping his dick moving it up and down.  
"Natsu you like that," she says with her lust filled eyes  
"Yes keep doing it keep jacking me off."  
Natsu voice turning into moans. finally, Natsu rips of Lisanna shirt and pushes her down to the bed.  
"Iv waited so long for us to be together" Natsu voice quivering  
Lisanna hand still holding onto his hard dick. every second she holds it she can feel it moving in her hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Work in progress (any title suggestions?)


End file.
